


one day, we'll settle in seattle.

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, seattle lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: As much as he hated cliches, Ryan ran towards Brendon when he saw him, pulling him into his arms when they met. Emerald City, he thought, resting his chin on Brendon's shoulder, watching the sky's changing colours, the moon's slow shifting across the sky.





	one day, we'll settle in seattle.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ryan's livejournal in 2006 i believe (but you already knew that)

August 30th, 2007.

Ryan's 21st birthday. It wasn't anything spectacular, just an above average NYC party organised by Pete. It seemed a bit empty with Jon, Spencer and Brendon being too young to drink at the time, Ryan thought, through his attempts to have a good time. Keltie, however, had stayed by his side for the most part of the night until she moved to sit with a group of girls, by the time Ryan had returned from the bar. Suit yourself, he thought, sitting back at the table. By one in the morning, he'd decided to call it a night, slowly sobering up as he hailed a cab, with Keltie drunkenly kissing him before he got in the taxi.

"Bye Ryan! Stay safe, okay?" she called after him. He didn't notice until he'd already closed the door. I don't love you. I just want to pass the time, he thought, feeling immediately guilty.

"Uh," Ryan said as the driver turned around expectantly. "Nearest airport? Please."

"It'll take about an hour, kid? You got the money for that?" the driver grunted.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryan sighed tiredly, resting his head on the window, being abruptly awoken before he realized he'd fallen asleep, by the driver raising his voice at him.

"Hey, man. I don't got all night. We're here. That'll be forty six bucks."

Ryan reached into his pocket, pulling out two twenties and a ten. "Keep the change." he muttered as he climbed out of the cab, bag in hand. He hadn't had time for a suitcase. He bought a last minute ticket to Seattle airport after only about ten minutes of confirming that yes, he was aware that the plane was boarding in less than twenty minutes. After dragging himself through security and boarding the plane, he closed his eyes and slept.

The plane was close to landing when he woke up, confused and disorientated. Fuck, Ryan thought, time-zones. He called Brendon the minute he arrived to the airport.  
"Hey, hi, Bren." he sighed, a feeling of relief overcoming him.

"Mornin', Ry." Brendon said. Ryan could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Where are you? I just got off the plane, just now." 

"I'm by the front entrance. It's raining like a bitch." 

"I'll be there in five," Ryan said, taking his bag from the luggage collection. 

As much as he hated cliches, Ryan ran towards Brendon when he saw him, pulling him into his arms when they met.

"Hey, Ry." Brendon whispered. Ryan could feel Brendon's lips on his ear, moving into a smile.

"Hi," Ryan said softly, pulling Brendon closer. He stepped backwards after a few seconds, or minutes. "Geez, what time is it?"

"Half past three, I think. Did you get any sleep on the plane?"

"Yeah, a few hours." Ryan sighed. "You look tired."

"I was waiting up for you." he shrugged, nonchalantly. Like it wasn't a big deal. "Should we go grab something to eat? Call it breakfast."

"Yeah, I need some coffee." Ryan yawned, falling into step with Brendon as they left the building. "Fuck, you weren't lying about the rain." he said, laughing when Brendon kicked a puddle at him playfully.

"No kidding, genius." Brendon countered, smiling. They both had drenched hair by the time they reached Brendon's car, rain dripping down their faces. "So. Seattle, huh?" They both smiled secretively, Brendon avoiding Ryan's gaze.

"Hey, look at me." Ryan whispered, stepping closer; both of them seemingly oblivious to the pouring rain around them. Brendon flicked his eyes up to Ryan's. Brendon's eyes were dark, but smiling, hiding something Ryan would most probably write about later. He pressed a kiss to Brendon's lips, slow and tentative, hands moving to his waist. It took Brendon a second or two to react in his sleep deprived state, but he moved his hands to Ryan's shoulders, to the back of his neck where he slowly wound his fingers through his hair. He could taste the rainwater on his lips, smiling a little before pulling back and giggling. "What?" Ryan asked, smiling softly.

"You hate cliches. But you kissed me in the rain." he laughed, his eyes fixed on Ryan's face, illuminated by the distant lights of the building.

"Shut up," Ryan said, still smiling. "You're soaking. We should go." Brendon nodded. As soon as Brendon started up the car, he felt Ryan's hand on his thigh. He laced their fingers together, keeping a hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, hoping that the streetlights didn't show his blushing. They eventually found a 24 hour diner on the corner of a street, choosing a fluorescent lit corner booth. Brendon ordered himself a cheeseburger and a diet coke, and he ordered two coffees and fries for Ryan. 

"It's kinda late. But happy birthday, Ry." Brendon said, sheepishly, looking down at the table. "I don't actually have your present with me. I left it at the hotel."

"I didn't even need a present. I'm here with you." Ryan said, his voice low in the empty diner. Brendon said nothing, just smiled and moved to Ryan's side of the table.

"One day we'll settle in Seattle," Brendon said after a while. "You said that one time. That wasn't about me, right?" he asked, in between bites of his burger.

"Of course it was." Ryan replied, sipping his coffee slowly. "Who else is there?" he looked out the window, at the flickering city lights and the sky's colors slowly dancing over the horizon. He looked back at Brendon, who was staring intently at Ryan, a deeper look on his face. "Do you believe in love?" he asked, eventually.

"Do you believe in the sun and the moon?" Brendon said, chuckling. "Of course I do."

"I never used to. Believe in love, I mean." Ryan said, turning his body to face Brendon's, leaning closer as if he were whispering secrets.

"Me either. Not until," he trailed off slowly, averting his eyes. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned closer to Ryan, kissing him just barely, gently brushing their lips together. It wasn't until they'd reached the car that either of them spoke again. 

"Can we just stay a while? In the car, I mean. I wanna watch the sunrise." Brendon asked. Ryan didn't reply, just pulled him closer in the back seat, leaning his head on Brendon's shoulder. He planted a kiss behind his ear, listened to his soft breathing, his content hum. 

Emerald City, he thought, resting his chin on Brendon's shoulder, watching the sky's changing colors, the moon's slow shifting across the sky. One day. We'll settle in Seattle.


End file.
